


Soulmates ON HOLD

by kennamckenna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alteans know by touch, Fluff and Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra knows by voice, Humans know by the name written on their wrist, Keith is the guard of the king, Lance is a prince, Langst, M/M, Multi, Shiro is the guard for Lance in the castle, Soulmates, human shiro, they all live on the same planet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennamckenna/pseuds/kennamckenna
Summary: Lance is 18 years old and he hasn't gotten a soulmate yet. Everyone around him got a soulmate around 16 years old. Is something wrong with him? His mother has always said that when you meet the right person you will know. But he never had the feeling. He knew that Alteans know by touch. But he never got  the spark from the right person





	1. Desperation

Lance is 18 years old and he is also a prince. He hasn't gotten a soulmate yet. Everyone around him got a soulmate around 16 years old. Is something wrong with him? His mother has always said that when you meet the right person you will know. But he never had the feeling. He knew that Alteans know by touch. But he never got the spark from the right person.

He would go around the castle, shaking their hands and nothing. No spark. Lance went to his room and started to think 'what if he will never have a soulmate?' Before he could think more negative thoughts, his father, the king, told him to come to The Throne Room. His father said that there are some people he should meet. Lance sighed and walked out of his room. He heard talking going on in The Throne Room as he started to walk in The Throne Room. 

"Oh! I see that you finally decided to show up, Lance." His father said. Lance looked up and saw two men standing and looking at Lance with a awe expression. "You needed me, Father?" The King nodded and pointed to the men. "These are going to be the new guards in this castle. The one that will be guarding you, his name is Shiro." The King pointed at Shiro and Lance's breath got caught in his throat. Shiro was handsome. 

"Also! Keith is a little bit younger and he is going to be my guard. Either way, they are both still looking after you," The King said. "Please, Keith and Shiro, go introduce yourself to my son." The King said. Lance blushed and bowed to both of the men. Shiro smiled at him and went up to Lance first, he grabbed Lance's hand, and he kissed it. Lance felt Shiro caress Lance's hand and he almost melted at Shiro's touch. Shiro walked away from Lance as Keith started to go up to Lance. Keith bowed at Lance and kissed his hand. When both Shiro and Keith kissed his hand, he felt a spark shoot through his entire body. 

Are they my soulmates? Lance thought and blushed at the thought. Keith saw the blush, smiled at him, and walked away from him and went back to The King. "Lance, I hope you like your new guards because they are going to be here for a long time." The King said. Oh, I love them, Lance thought. Lance came out of his thought when he heard Shiro gasp and look at his wrist. Lance swore he saw his own name on Shiro's wrist but he thought that he was probably imagining things. 

"Are you okay, Mr. Takashi?" The King asked. Shiro nodded and looked up at The King. "I'm okay, Sire." Shiro said. The King nodded but he still looked concerned for the young man and he cleared his voice. "Lance, will you please show Mr. Takashi your chamber?" The King asked Lance. Lance nodded and said, "Yes, Father. Shiro, please come this way." Lance grabbed Shiro's hand and again, he felt a spark run through him when he left The Throne Room. Lance gasped and he stopped in his tracks. 

"Are you okay, my prince?" Shiro asked. Lance thought, 'his voice is so soothing', and he cleared his throat. "Y-yes, I'm okay, Mr. Takashi." Lance said. Shiro smiled at the well behaved beautiful boy and said, "Good, my prince." Lance blushed at the name and said, "Please, call me Lance. My prince is way too formal for me." As soon as Lance finished his sentence, he walked into his room and sat on his bed. "Why should I stop calling you, my prince? You're the prince after all." Shiro said. 

Lance smiled at his niceness. "It's just too formal for me. Besides, I only speak that formal around my Father or my other family members," Lance said. "Anyways, where are you going to sleep?" Lance asked. He didn't want the guard to get hurt. "I can sleep outside on the floor. It's fine for me." Shiro said. Lance gasped and stood up. "Nope, that is not going to happen. You will hurt your back. Just sleep in here, besides, it's so much comfier in here. It won't be a problem if you sleep with me." When Lance was finished speaking, he saw a tint of pink appear on Shiro's cheeks, he smiled at that. 

Shiro smiled at his generosity and nodded. "Okay, as long as I am still keeping you safe. Oh! It's 10:00, we should go to bed." Shiro said. Lance nodded and took his pants off and started to change his pants into more comfier ones. Once he was done, he went back to bed and under the covers. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Shiro starting to take his shirt off. Lance quietly gasped when he saw the muscles on his chest. Shiro heard him and looked at the prince. "Are you okay, Lance?" He asked. Lance blushed and smiled embarrassedly. "Yes, I'm fantastic." He said. 

Lance turned on his side and closed his eyes when he felt the bed dip at Shiro's weight. Then, Lance felt hot body heat getting closer to him and then felt a arm wrap around his waist. Shiro put his head right next to Lance's head and whispered in his ear, "Goodnight, my prince." Lance blushed and tried to make it look like he was sleeping. Shiro relaxed in the bed and began to draw small circles on Lance's skin on his side. Lance sighed in content and felt like this was the best night in his entire life. Shiro felt the same way and closed his eyes. Then, they both fell asleep with butterflies in their stomachs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh! I'm very sorry!" Lance said after tripping into a muscular body. Arms wrapped around him. 
> 
> "It's quite alright, My Prince." The voice said. Lance knew that voice. It was Keith.

Lance woke up to a empty bed with the sheets neat. He yawned and swung his legs to the other side of the bed. His slippers were right next to his bed but they weren't there last night. Mr. Takashi probably put them there, he thought while smiling. 

Lance slipped the slippers on and stood up from the bed. He grabbed his robe off the hanger and walked out of the room. Lance was looking straight ahead but he didn't notice the piece of tile sticking out from the ground. 

Lance felt himself trip over it and he yelped. He closed his eyes, ready for impact, but there wasn't any. He could feel that a person caught him. 

"Oh! I'm very sorry!" Lance said after tripping into a muscular body. He felt arms wrap around him. 

"It's quite alright, My Prince." A voice said. Lance knew that voice. It was Keith. 

Lance turned into a blushing mess and he felt his face turn hot. 

"M-Mr. Kogane!" Lance stuttered as Keith pulled him up on his feet. Lance smiled sheepishly at him. 

"Are you okay?" He asked as he looked at Lance, worriedly. 

"O-oh! Yes, I'm fine, thank you." Lance said and tried to walk away but there was pain in his ankle. 

"Ow..." Lance winced. Keith hurriedly ran up to him and wrapped a arm around his waist. 

"What happened to your ankle? You're limping." Keith said. 

"I-I think I sprained it." Lance said and a shooting pain came from his ankle, and his leg almost gave out. 

Keith caught him before he fell and picked him up in a bridal style. Lance blushed at this, it looked like he didn't weigh anything. 

"I'm going to take you to the infirmary and they are going to check your ankle out." He said.

Lance felt awkward in this position because it made him feel like he couldn't move at all. Also, Keith probably read his mind because he said, "You can put your arms around my neck. It's okay." 

Lance slowly put his arms around his neck and put his head on his chest. He sighed and closed his eyes. He could hear Keith's heartbeat and his breathing. 

It was so comforting and relaxing that he slowly fell asleep. Keith looked down, saw that Lance was asleep, and smiled fondly. He couldn't wait to tell him that he was his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since Lance was worried about his ankle, he didn't know that Keith was his soulmate since he can tell my touch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up with his ankle wrapped in a soft cast and Keith is staring at him, smiling. 
> 
> "I'm glad that you're okay, My Prince." Keith said.

Lance wakes up with his ankle wrapped in a soft cast and Keith is staring at him, smiling.

"I'm glad that you're okay, My Prince." Keith said. 

Lance blushed at the name and sat up. His ankle felt a bit numb but he was glad that there was no pain. He also felt tired so he decided to rub the sleepiness from his eyes. 

Keith smiled at him fondly, walked over to him, and sat beside him. Lance felt the bed dip and he looked up at his purple eyes. Keith put himself higher up the bed and behind Lance. He patted his chest for Lance to lay on him. Lance obeyed. 

"Do you feel any pain?" Keith asked as he started to run his fingers through Lance's hair. 

Lance hummed in response and closed his eyes. Keith looked down at him and thought, 'I want to kiss him so bad.' He quickly shook the thought away. 

"Don't fall asleep. The King wants to know how you sprained your ankle." Keith said. 

Lance whined and looked up at him. 

"Do I have to? Maybe Mr. Takashi can tell him?" Lance asked. 

"No, he wants to hear from you, My Prince. Now we have to see if you can stand up." Keith said and helped Lance to stand up. 

At first, Lance wobbled on his feet but Keith held his forearms to hold him in place. They started to walk out of the infirmary and made their way to the hall. 

"Can you walk by yourself, maybe?" Keith asked. 

Lance hesitated but nodded. Keith slowly let go of his forearms. Lance shakily took one step and tried to take another, but almost fell doing so. 

Keith caught him and when they touched, Lance felt a spark almost like the one he felt with Shiro. Lance gasped and eyes went wide. 

"Are you okay, Prince?" Keith asked worriedly. 

Lance let out a shaky breath and thought, 'do I have two soulmates?! Is that even possible?!' He got pulled out of his thoughts when Keith cupped his face with his two hands and him so close to Lance that he could feel his breath. 

Lance's face burned red and relaxed when he looked into those purple eyes. 

"I-I think I'm okay." Lance said. 

Keith looked at him suspiciously and thought, 'did he find out that we're soulmates? And why was he so surprised?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Shiro! I need to see your wrist!" Keith half whispered and half shouted. 
> 
> "Why?" Shiro asked, slightly scared.
> 
> "I think that we are Lance's soulmates."

Keith helped Lance to The King and Lance limped with every step he took. Once they got to The King, The King had a stern look on his face as he stared at Lance. 

Lance gulped in nervousness and looked to the ground. "Son, look at me." The King said. Lance slowly brought his head up and looked at The King. 

"How did you sprain your ankle?" The King asked. 

Lance chuckled nervously and said, "Well it's a long story, do you really want to-" He got stopped by The King.

"Lance! Stop fooling around! Now. What happened? Also Keith and Shiro, can you leave us, please?" The King asked. 

Both Keith and Shiro nodded. "Yes, Sire." They left without another word. After they left, Keith tried to catch up to him. 

"Shiro!" Keith yelled and Shiro looked at him. 

"Shiro! I need to see your wrist." Keith said as he caught up to him, breathing heavily. 

"Why?" Shiro asked, slightly scared. 

"Because I think that we are Lance's soulmates." Keith said. 

"Do you really think that he can have two soulmates?" Shiro asked as he got close to Keith. 

"It's possible." Keith shrugged. 

"Then here, look at this." Shiro said and put his wrist in front of Keith's face. 

Keith's face turned into a look of surprise. "I didn't think that I was right." He said. "I need to ask you something though." Shiro said. Keith looked up at him and nodded. "Do you feel any shock run through you when you hear my voice?" Shiro asked. Keith blushed and nodded sheepishly. "Yeah I do." He said. Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair, but smiling genuinely. "Then we're soulmates then," Shiro said. "But we have to tell Lance when he gets out." -Back to The King and Lance- "Are you stupid, Lance? You could've been seriously injured." The King said, angrily. Lance looked down at his feet. He felt like he was in a sinking hole of shame that just got deeper and deeper. "I know, Father. I wasn't thinking." Lance said. Lance heard The King sigh and he looked up to see the disappointed eyes of his Father. "I'm glad that you didn't get hurt, but I'm still very disappointed. Please go to your chambers." The King said. Lance nodded and walked out with his head hung low. He can't believe that he made his Father, Ths King, disappointed. Once he got out, he felt a hand on his upper arm. He looked up and saw that it was Shiro's. "Lance we need to tell you-" Shiro got caught off by Lance. "I don't want to talk right now. I just need to be alone." Lance said as he pulled his arm out of Shiro's grip. But the thing is he didn't feel any spark when they touched. Keith and Shiro both looked at each other and then looked back at Lance. They both knew that something happened with The King.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Prince?" Shiro asked. 
> 
> "What?" Lance asked. 
> 
> "We need to tell you something but don't freak out."

Keith and Shiro saw Lance run to his chambers. They were both worried and they wanted to comfort him. But they are slightly scared of what's going to happen if they tell Lance that he has two soulmates. 

Keith and Shiro both walk to his chambers to find Lance's face in the pillow with him clutching it, and lying stomach down. Both Keith and Shiro gulped nervously. 

"Lance?" Shiro asked. He saw Lance's head slightly turn to them. 

"What?" Lance asked with a rough voice. 

"Um, we need to tell you something but don't freak out." Keith said. 

"Why would it freak me out?" Lance asked, and fully gave Keith and Shiro his attention. 

Shiro ignored his question and sat next to Lance's legs. He started to run his thumb on Lance's hip comfortingly. Lance immediately relaxed in his touch. Now was the best time to tell him. 

"So, you know how you never found a soulmate yet?" Shiro asked. 

Lance nodded with his eyes closed. 

"Well, we have something to tell you. Keith and I are-" Shiro got cut off by Keith. 

"Your soulmates. We are your soulmates." Keith said, slightly annoyed because Shiro was taking so long. 

That fully got Lance's attention and he sat up with his eyes wide. He looked back and forth at Shiro and Keith, like he was trying to find out if this was true. 

"H-how do you know?" Lance asked. 

Shiro hesitated but showed Lance his wrist that had Lance's and Keith's name on it. Lance looked confused as to why his name was on his wrist. 

"This is how humans know who their soulmates are. Their name or names will be on their wrist." Shiro explained. 

Lance looked so confused, he didn't know what to say. 

"A-are you guys pranking me? Did you just write our names on you wrist?" Lance was in denial. He still didn't know that you could have two soulmates. He thought that it was impossible. 

Shiro grabbed Lance's shoulders and made him face him. Lance gulped nervously. 

"I'm not pranking you. I wouldn't do that. When I saw two names on my wrist, it was a surprise to me too. It's going to be okay." Shiro said. 

"But how does Keith know?" Lance asked. 

"Uh, whenever I heard both of your voices, I always got a shock run through me. It's weird but that's how Galra finds their soulmates." Keith said, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Lance?" Shiro asked to get his attention back onto him. 

Lance turned his body and head to Shiro, giving him his full attention. 

"Do you still think that we are pranking you?" Shiro asked.

Lance shook his head to signal no. Shiro and Keith both smiled at Lance. Keith sat behind Lance and Lance could feel Keith breath on his neck, and he wondered how close he was. 

"By the way, when I first saw you, it was like you were the most beautiful thing that I have ever seen." Shiro said and Keith just got a little jealous but shook it off. 

Lance blushed and looked down at his feet that were swinging back and forth off the bed. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist, and Lance gasped at the surprise. Keith kissed his cheek to comfort him and to make him relax. 

Shiro out his pointer finger and his thumb on Lance's chin to make him look at him. Lance blushed and smiled. 

"Can I kiss you?" Shiro asked, and he got so close to Lance's lips. Lance could feel his hot breath on his lips. 

Lance nodded, he was speechless. This was going to be his first kiss. Shiro smiled at him and leaned forward to Lance. Lance closed his eyes, and then felt warm lips on his. He didn't know where to put his hands, so Shiro grabbed them gently and brought them up to his face, to cup Shiro's face. 

Lance felt Shiro hand go behind his neck and pulled him to make the kiss deeper. Shiro softly licked Lance's bottom lip and Lance softly moaned. 

Lance opened his mouth slightly and he felt Shiro's tip of his tongue go into his mouth, and he gasped in surprise. Keith wanted some attention, so he started to kiss Lance's neck. 

Lance gasped and melted in both of their touches. Shiro's hand went on Lance's thigh and started to-

A door opened. Their was a gasp that was heard and everyone pulled away from each other. It was one of the servants. 

"U-um, d-dinner is ready." The girl said quickly and walked away quickly. 

All of them was trying to hold in their laughter. But they couldn't hold onto it longer, and big belly laughs came out of their mouths.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's wrong? Have you found your soulmates yet?" The King asked. 
> 
> Lance looked down and nodded. 
> 
> "Who are they?" The King asked.
> 
> "The two guards." Lance said casually.

Lance went to the doors that opened to the dining area. He was nervous because his father was probably still upset. Lance brushed his clothes off and he prayed to the gods that he didn't smell like Shiro and Keith. 

He took a deep breath and opened the door. Not only was his father there, there was many guests. In all different ranges of ages. Lance looked in confusion and everyone smiled up at him. 

"Father? What's going on?" Lance asked, eyebrows furrowed. 

"Well, Lance. Since you haven't found your soulmate yet, I brought some guests. Maybe someone can be your soulmate here." The King said. 

Lance's eyes widened and he bit his bottom lip nervously. He laughed nervously and he pointed out to the door. 

"Father, can I talk with you for a minute outside, please." Lance said, with his teeth clenched. His father looked confused but excused himself from the table and walked out with Lance.

"What's wrong? Have you found your soulmates?" The King asked. 

Lance looked down and nodded. The King sighed and held the bridge of his nose.

"Who are they?" The King asked.

Lance hesitated but told him. "The two guards." Lance kept his head down and started to play with   
his fingers. He was ready for the slap against his face. 

But he just heard his father sigh. "You can't change it now. It's okay. I'm going to let these people leave and we can talk about this later." He King said and walked back into the dining room.

Lance wasn't hungry anymore. He was a nervous wreck and just wanted to be comforted. Lance let out a big breath and he saw that it was close to eight. He thought,'guess I should just go to bed.' 

When he got back to his chambers, Shiro and Keith were there still, sleeping. Lance smiled fondly and poked them to wake up. Shiro jumped and looked at him with wide eyes. Keith was still sleeping.

"You scared me, Lance." Shiro said. 

"Oh! Now you're calling me that, I see." Lance said and laughed.

Shiro smiled and pulled Lance down onto the bed next to him. "I can tell that something is wrong." Shiro face softened when he said that.

Lance sighed and rubbed his face. "My dad brought in a ton of guests and thought that it would be best if I could find someone in there. Then I told him that we were soulmates but he said it was okay but it still seemed like he was mad." Lance said. 

Shiro hugged him sideways and kissed his forehead. "Its okay. I'm here for you and Keith is there too when he is not sleeping." Shiro said and smiled. 

"I know." Lance said, smiling. Shiro kissed him gently and the kiss was slow and gentle. Lance ran his fingers through Shiro's hair and smiled at how soft it was. 

They both pulled back, smiling softly at each other. "We should go to sleep." Lance said. Shiro nodded. "That's a great idea." Lance got more comfortable and put his head on Shiro's chest and let out a big sigh. 

He felt the mattress move and heard Keith's voice. "Hi, Lance. " He said sleepily. Keith put his arms around Lance and spooned him. They all fell asleep in content.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When did you know that they were your soulmates?" The King asked, as he folded his hands. 
> 
> "When you first introduced me to them, I though Mr. Takashi was my soulmate but I thought it was crazy. And then yesterday, they both told me that they were both my soulmates." Lance said as he looked to the table.

Lance woke up to someone knocking on his door. Lance groaned and rubbed his face. He opened his eyes and looked around the bed. Keith and Shiro were gone. Lance sighed, sat up, swung his legs to the side of his bed. Once he finally wasn't half asleep anymore, he saw that he was just in his underwear. Well, he thought, they could've told me that they changed my clothes. He sighed, put on his slippers, and got his robe from the hanger and put it on. Lance tied the strings to make it tight and walked out of his room. 

Today was the day that he had to talk to his father. Yay, so exciting, Lance thought, rolling his eyes. He walked to The Throne room and opened the doors. Inside was his Father, Keith, and Shiro all sitting at a table, with everyone staring at him. Lance felt uncomfortable immediately as he sat down. The King cleared his throat and everybody looked up at him. 

"You probably know why I asked all three of you here with me with morning. I wanted to talk about you guys. So, Lance told me that he found his soulmates, and he said it was both of the guards, meaning you." He pointed to Keith and Shiro. 

Keith and nodded but there was a tint of pink in his cheeks. Shiro just nodded firmly. 

"So, Lance, I have something that I wanted to ask you." The King said. Lance looked up at him. "When did you know that they were your soulmates?" The King asked, as he folded his hands.

Lance took in a deep breath. "When you first introduced me to them, I thought Mr. Takashi was my soulmate but I thought it was crazy. And then yesterday, they both told me that they were both my soulmates." Lance said as he looked to the table.

He saw Shiro look at him and blush at the formal name. Lance blushed also. 

"So that's when you first thought that Mr. Takashi was your soulmate. When did you think that Mr. Kogane was your soulmate?" The King asked.

"R-remember when I sprained my ankle? Well, when I tripped, Mr. Kogane caught me and I felt a spark and I never got that with anyone else only Mr. Takashi and Mr. Kogane." Lance blushed and looked at Keith and Shiro. 

The King hummed in understanding. He rubbed his beard and looked at the three staring each other with love. 

"Okay, thank you for telling me, Lance. Mr. Takashi and Kogane, is this all correct?" The King asked. 

"Yes, Sire. It is all true." Shiro said and Keith nodded with him. 

The King nodded slowly. "Okay, thank you. All three of you can leave." He said. 

Lance let out a long breath and stood up, and walked out of The Throne room. Keith and Shiro caught up with him. "You okay, Lance?" Shiro asked. 

"Yes, but I just don't know why he had to ask you guys if that was correct. Did he think that I was lying. He knows that I don't lie. It's like he didn't trust me." Lance said, with a annoyed tone. 

"Maybe he wanted to make sure?" Keith said. 

"What did he want to make sure? To make sure that I wasn't lying?" Lance said as he threw his hands up in the air. 

"I don't know, Lance. Want to get something to eat?" Shiro asked. 

"Yeah. I want to eat my stress away." Lance said, kind of chuckling. 

Keith and Shiro both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. They were happy that he laughed a tiny bit after that meeting. And hopefully the chef can make Lance smile even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the next chapter, you get to meet Hunk the chef!!! I'm excited!!! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mr. Alfor, please contact Prince Lotor. There will be a arranged wedding happening."
> 
> "Of course, sire." Then Mr. Alfor walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated! I feel so bad that you had to wait this long. I had really bad writer's block. I really hope that you like this chapter. Happy reading :)

Keith and Shiro was about to open the door to the kitchen. Lance smelled amazing smells that smelled like chicken, ham, and pasta. He hummed in delight and blushed. "Well, that's a good sign." Keith said and chuckled. "If that's a good sign, let's bring him in." Shiro said and smiled excitedly. They both opened the metal doors at the same time. 

Lance's mouth watered when more amazing smells hit him. The chef turned around and smiled at them. "Oh! Hello! I just made my delicious special. It's chicken and pasta with vodka sauce. The chicken is not dry at all and the sauce is amazing. I really hope that you get the special." He said and smiled.

Lance gasped when some of his favorite things were said. "I'll have the special!" He said, excitedly. Lance turned to Keith and Shiro. Keith made two thumbs up. Shiro said, "Good choice." 

"Take a seat anywhere, Prince. And my name is Hunk by the way." Hunk said. It seems that he always has a smile on his face. Lance knew that he is going to be amazing friends with Hunk. Lance took a seat and watched as Hunk cooked. It all looked so good and Lance was practically drooling. 

Hunk saw and laughed. "You want to try the sauce? Keith? Shiro? Do you want to try?" Hunk said and looked at all three of us. 

"Why not?" Shiro said. "Sure!" Keith said. "Yes! I am sure." Lance said. Hunk chuckled and grabbed three spoons. He put sauce on the three spoon and gave the spoons to them. Lance was about to put all the sauce in his mouth but Shiro said, "Careful its hot......" Lance didn't hear him and put the spoon in his mouth and his eyes went wide. 

Lance quickly got the spoon out of his mouth and he swallowed the sauce quickly. "Ow! That was hot! My mouth burns!" Lance said as he had his tongue out. Shiro laughed quietly and walked towards Lance. "I told you that it was hot." Shiro said as Hunk gave him water with ice. Shiro handed it to Lance and Lance grabbed it. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Lance said, sheepishly and drank the cold water. 

He sighed as water cooled his tongue but it still hurt a tiny bit. Lance put the cup down and when Hunk and Keith were talking, Lance asked this, "Kiss me to make it feel better?" Shiro blushed and rolled his eyes. "You have food to make it feel better, you thought." Shiro laughed as he kissed Lance's cheek. 

Meanwhile, The King was not happy. The two guards that he got for Lance, was his soulmates. Both of them! The King sighed and rubbed his temples. What is he going to do? He stood up from his throne and went to one of the guards that was guarding his throne. 

"Can you please get Mr. Alfor down here?" The King asked. 

The guard nodded. "Yes, right away, sire." The guard said and walked off to find Mr. Alfor.

The King went back to his throne, sat down, and sighed. He wanted to make his son happy but this wouldn't be good for him. Having two guards as his soulmates is dangerous. Something horrible could happen and both of the guards could die, or one of them could die. What will happen then? There was a knock on his throne room door that made him get out of his thoughts. 

The King jumped up from his seat and walked to the doors and opened the doors. There stood at the doors was Mr. Alfor with his hands folded behind his back. 

"You asked for me, sire?" Mr. Alfor asked. The King nodded and walked them both into the room. "Please close the doors when you enter." The King said. When Alfor was done with that, he walked back to The King. The King looked at him with sad eyes. 

"Mr. Alfor, please contact Prince Lotor. There will be a arranged wedding happening." The King said. 

Mr. Alfor looked surprised but nodded anyways. "Of course, sire." Then Mr. Alfor walked away. 

When we walked away, The King fell back onto his throne and let out a long breath. 

Lance was happy and in love right now, but he didn't see the storm that was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more chapters in this!
> 
> My tumblr: kennamckenna


End file.
